


you are my one and only

by narrykisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, i tried to make it as realistic as it could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrykisses/pseuds/narrykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay, really. They were just McDonald’s muffins, could get you one hundred more if you wanted” he kissed Harry’s head again, this time not caring if he notices.</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>-</p><p>or not your usual pretty women story</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my one and only

**The beginning**

“Liam!” Niall calls out, walking into Liam’s room. “What is that?” he says, lifting the portfolio with Harry’s photo on it.

“Oh that.” Liam says, jumping up from his bed and snatching it from Niall’s hand so fast that there definitely is no way that Niall is letting it go. “That’s work stuff” he says, giving him a small smile.

“Liam” he says again. “You always tell me about your work, I know every story of you putting needles in someone’s arm. What is so special about this one?” he asks, walking closer to Liam. There is no way he is not finding out what is wrong with Harry, what is _so_ wrong with Harry that Liam bought his portfolio home.

“It’s confidential” Liam shrugs uneasily. “Private stuff?”

“If you don’t tell me you know that I will dig it anyway and find out somehow” he says sitting down next to him. “Liam, tell me.” Liam sighs and opens the portfolio- he was never good at resisting Niall.

“Just so you know this is _very_ confidential and you cannot tell anyone about this” he says, looking at Niall expectedly and only continues talking when Niall nods. “So we got this patient, this guy,” he points at picture of Harry. “His name is Harry Styles. He came in about two weeks ago and complained about sickness and a stomach ache he’s been feeling for days. They sent him to Mr.Fincher and he said to run some tests, and as I was the only nurse available I ran the tests. We thought it was stomach bug so I ran a blood test and urine test the next day and…”

“Liam” Niall interrupts him. “A shorter version.” He was never the patient one, especially not when it came to Harry.

“Okay, sorry,” he mumbles. “It wasn’t a stomach bug, so they didn’t ask me to, but I asked him some of his symptoms and I thought about testicular cancer.”

“Does he have cancer?” Niall interrupts, because oh no, no, nono, Harry cannot have cancer, he is too young.

“No, let me finish,” Liam glares at him. “You know how if a guy pees on a pregnancy test and it’s positive that it means he has testicular cancer? So yeah, I made him pee on three and they all came out positive. And so, like, I told Mr. Fincher and he said to check and it wasn’t a testicular cancer either. So then he got really bad pain right then and there, and we finally decided to try an ultra sound, and we did and please don’t think I’m crazy when I tell you this” he looks at Niall, waiting for him.

“Okay, I’m not.”

“So this guy has a womb.” he says

“Excuse me?” Niall asks, blinking a couple of times at him.

“When he was in his mother’s womb, there were apparently two fetuses- he was supposed to have a twin sister, but she kind of died in the womb. Some of herparts, I didn’t quite get that, were given to him, or transformed to him, or he kind of absorbed them, so this guy has a totally normal functioning, womb and two ovaries, this guy even has four nipples, mate, can you believe that?” Liam says, looking at Niall disbelievingly.

Of course Niall, can believe that, he has seen those four nipples, he has touched thosefour nipples and oh, god, Harry, The Harry, has a womb? Like child carrying womb. He’s basically a-

“That’s not all” Liam interrupts his inner turmoil. “So these pains were caused because, he has ovaries, but not a vagina, obviously, so he doesn’t get periods and stuff. We asked him if he experienced these pains before and when he said no, everyone was confused. We didn’t know what to do, and then I suggested we looked at his ultrasound again and guess what? He has a fetus in his womb, a tiny fetus. This guy” he points at Harry’s picture again. “Was six weeks pregnant” he says “so then we called a lab in east London…”

Liam starts talking about how they got people from lab and started examining him further but Niall tunes him out, because, holy shit, Harry is pregnant. Harry is a boy and he is six weeks pregnant and Niall had sex with him a month ago and he let Niall fuck him without a condom, and Niall knocked up a boy? He should have listened to his parents when they warned him about safe sex, when his father told him to not knock up some poor girl. But he knocked up not a girl? He knocked up a boy?

“Liam” he says, interrupting Liam’s rant. “Liam, I had, I think, Liam help me!” he says, looking alarmingly at Liam. Liam suddenly straightens up, reaching for Niall’s arm.

“What’s wrong” he asks, moving closer, but Niall can’t answer, can’t bring himself to talk. “Niall, baby what’s wrong?” he asks again, voice edged with nerves.

“Liam” he manages to say. “Liam I had sex with Harry, this Harry, very, very, very unprotected sex with Harry, a month ago” he says. “Liam, the baby is mine? Liam?”  He whispers the last sentence, staring at Liam’s alarmed eyes.

“Oh my god,” Liam breathes out. “Niall, no, baby, no. Harry told me he is a prostitute, he has sex with lots of people, and the baby could be anyones,” Liam says, frantically, rubbing Niall’s arm.

“No, Liam,” he says. “He said he doesn’t let people fuck him without a condom, and he let me, he fucking let me and I got him pregnant. Oh my god, what am I going to do, Liam? Please tell me you are joking. Please, you are pranking me for not listening to you. For sleeping with a prostitute? Liam? That is it right? Your payback, you are teaching me a lesson? Right Liam? A _boy_ isn’t actually pregnant right?” he asks frantically, squeezing Liam’s hand so tightly that his knuckles are all white. There is no way this is the truth, there is no way the boy could get pregnant, god no, there is no way right?

“Calm down, first of all, calm down. I’m sorry, baby, but this is not a joke. This is real, but it’s okay,” he says, freaking out himself.“We are going to think of something, yeah?” he says, placing his hand in his hair, trying to calm him down.

“Oh god, is he okay? Jesus, I’m so selfish. Is Harry okay? Is he keeping the baby? How is his stomach?” he rambles, holding onto Liam.

“He’s fine, his stomach is fine, he’s keeping the baby, he’s okay I told you,” Liam says, and god, Harry is fine. He’s so selfish, he should have asked about that in a first place. Harry’s the one who is pregnant, he must be so freaked out knowing that he can have a baby, that he is having a baby.

“God, I have to see him Liam,” he says. “Like I have to see him, right now.”

“Okay,” he mumbles. “Okay, calm down a bit and I’ll drive you, okay.”

**The end of the beginning**

It seems like hours before Harry opens the door after Niall knocks. Somehow he managed to convince Liam that he was okay talking to Harry by himself and made him drive home. It took hours to finally get Niall into the state where he could normally talk and let the idea of the pregnant boy sink in, as much as possible, and now here he is, standing at Harry’s porch and waiting for the door to open.

His heart stops when it does.

“Hey,” he says, looking at mop of messy hair on Harry’s head. He’s only wearing a bathrobe and he looks fresh and fluffy and Niall thinks he might smell really good.

“Niall?” he asks, rubbing his face. “Listen, I told you, I don’t do it, two times the most. I don’t get involved. He says rushed, and tries to close the door when Niall speaks up.

“I know you are pregnant.”

Harry freezes and nearly has a heart attack from what Niall can judge, as his eyes go incredibly wide and his breath pattern changes and his knuckles go so wide around the doorknob that he probably, yeah, is about to have a heart attack, and oh god, Niall is so stupid, he shouldn’t have dumped such a thing on a pregnant person, hormones and all.

“Niall,” he breathes out, when he reaches for Harry’s arm. “It’s not, you, maybe, Niall!” he says, staring at Niall with those wide green eyes and then stops, staring at him, not moving, not speaking.

“Can I, um can I come in,maybe?” Niall asks, his nerves giving out on him, too.

“Yeah, um, sure,” Harry steps aside and lets Niall into his new apartment. It’s nice and quite cozy, unlike the previous one, that was tiny and all kinds of uncomfortable. It smells very nice in here, not a bit like cigarettes or sex. It’s nice, something like Harry deserves.

Harry walks him to the living area. It’s really nice, in pastel colors and has a creamy couch that looks extremely fluffy and comfortable. Harry sits down on that couch and Niall takes a sit across from him on the love seat, entwining his hands on his laps and taking a deep breath.

“So, pregnancy,” he says, looking up at Harry.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “How did you know?” he asks, probably dying to know, since the moment Niall brought it up.

“Liam, the nurse, he’s my flat mate,” he explains. “I found your portfolio and freaked out when I saw your picture and had him explain everything, so I know about the cramps and your-” he gulps. “Your lady… parts,” he says, weakly pointing at Harry’s stomach. Harry rolls his eyes so hard they practically go up his forehead. For a moment they don’t say anything. Harry playswith his hands and Niall stares at them, dying to end the awkward silence, but not coming up with anything, because it’s not every day you knock someone up, knock a _guy_ up. “It’s a nice flat,” he finally says, looking around the living room.

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “The lab provided it. It’s close to it and good for me and the-“He looks down at his stomach and shrugs. “So yeah, they are paying for it and stuff.”

“Yeah,” he nods, looking back at Harry. “That lab, Liam told me but I didn’t actually listen, are they like making sure you are okay and stuff, it that like insurance stuff?” he asks.

“Kind of.” Harry reaches for the glass of water on the magazine table and drinks from it before he continues.  “They are mostly doing tests and stuff. It’s not every day you meet a pregnant boy, so they are mostly searching for stuff and reasons and causes of the pregnancy. They still don’t know how the, you know, the sperm, could have gotten to the, like, ovaries, through the, um, the, you know, um…” he blushes, shying out and if Niall weren’t freaked out, he would think it’s adorable how his cheeks taint bright red and he bows his head, avoiding Niall’s eyes. “So they are examining me everyday.”

“Examining?” Niall asks, loudly, louder than he’s been during the whole time being at Harry’s. “Examining like a lab rabbit? Are they like experimenting on you and stuff?” He feels weirdly defensive of Harry and his maybe, oh god it sound so weird thinking about that, baby.

“No, like not experiments,” Harry explains. “Like when the hospital called them and they came to visit me the next day, they offered me that they would examine me, because when has anyone heard of a pregnant man? And they would support me throughout the whole period, like financially, um like this house, and provide healthy food and they pay me monthly, for if I have any cravings and clothes and stuff, so it’s nice, like there was no way I could have worked and supported myself when like, the bump grows, I can’t work and they still don’t know if I can get an abortion or not,” he shrugs, looking down at his feet as he says the last part, and Niall really hasn’t thought about the abortion.

“Do you, um, do you want to get an abortion if it’s possible or like, adoption?” he asks, now nervous, why he doesn’t know.

“Dunno” Harry mumbles. “On one hand I think it’s very weird and I don’t want to live with the weight of being the man who gave birth to a child. I also think that I’m not ready to be a father” he says, and oh, that kind of is a big load to carry on your shoulders. He wouldn’t know, he’s not the only male individual to be pregnant. “But on the other hand, I kind of want to keep it, like, I don’t think I’ll have that opportunity anymore. I never had parents, I’m a foster kid and I always wanted my own, so if it’s born I won’t give it up for adoption, no way. I also kinda like the feeling, you know?” He smiles down at his covered stomach and it must be contagious because Niall is smiling too, feeling something swell in his heart. “Like having something so special inside me, like probably all pregnant women think this, but I like to think that mine is more special, because I’m a phenomenon, as they say in the lab. Like there’s a living thing growing and ya know, feels good,” he shrugs looking up at Niall with hesitant eyes.

“You are so very calm about this” Niall says, smiling at him fondly, because he is still freaking out, freaking out about the possibility, like the 99% chance of him being the father of the kid, and the possibility of the male pregnancy at all. And then there’s Harry, calm and collected, talking about the future, and, sweet god, Niall doesn’t even want to think about the future.

“I had time, two weeks, and a professional therapists and professional doctors and stuff working on me, so I kind of calmed down a bit” he shrugs. “I didn’t believe it the first time they told me, then I had the major freak out, then I freaked out again when the lab people came and started examining me and looking at me like I was some guinea pig, but yeah, they helped me. Sometimes it still feels uncomfortable, like, when two days ago, people came from America and Germany to examine me and my test and they were talking about me like I wasn’t there and I was some kind of freak, but I get it, I’m one in a million, more like one in 7 billion, so I don’t mind much, I’m trying to deal with all this” he finishes and reaches for the glass of water again.

It must be a huge pressure on Harry, Niall thinks and he is so selfish, not thinking about his conditions and mentality, thinking only about his future. He might be a father, but he can be an asshole and fuck off, but Harry cannot, he cannot get an abortion or fuck of or anything, he has to be stuck with being a ‘freak of nature’ and give birth to a child.

“I-I have to excuse myself,” Harry speaks again. “You know, pregnancy comes with lots of-” he pauses. “Urination, so I have to…” he trails off and points a thumb behind his back.

“Yeah” Niall says, chuckling. “Yeah sure, take your time,” and yeah, that was a stupid response. Harry walked away and before he comes back in about 3 minutes Niall allows himself another freak out, breathing heavily and then trying to calm down his breathing, before Harry comes back and sits down back on his spot.

“So, the baby…” Niall stars, taking another deep breath. “Is it mine?” he finally asks, lips twitching in nervous manner.

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry mumbles. “I told you I don’t have sex with people without a protection, you were the only one,” he says, avoiding Niall’s eyes once again. “Or it could have been a leak in a condom or something, you know I have sex with lots of people,” he shrugs again. “We can get a paternity test done, I heard now it’s possible during the pregnancy too, like second month or something. You don’t have to take responsibility before that, or after, I can do it myself, I don’t want you to feel obliged to, you know, feel like being tied up” he says looking at Niall now, expression sheepish.

“No” Niall says quickly. “No of course not. I’m taking the responsibilities, I’m the other half of that baby, and of course I’m not leaving you to deal with it alone” he says strictly. He talked to Liam about it, they talked and agreed that Niall would father the kid if Harry decided to keep it, and that Liam would help in any way he could, so yeah, that is not up for discussion, Niall is not an asshole. “I got you here, and I’m not leaving you alone now. You keep the baby or not, I’m here as long as you need me” he watches Harry smile as he talks, tiny glints of happiness appearing in his eyes. And Niall loves that, god he loves that look on Harry’s face so much.

“Okay” he mumbles, smiling shyly. “Thank you” and he nods, sipping water again.

“So um, are you gonna keep it?” He is weirdly fond of the idea of having the kid at the moment, it’s probably excitement and shock talking, but yeah.

“I don’t know”

“Yeah, but, like more yes or more no?” he asks.

“Dunno, at the moment more yes, I guess, like I’m not too bad and I’m not showing and stuff so I want it, kinda don’t want to kill it you know?” he shrugs

Niall nods, and looks down. He understands, he kind of wants it too. He twiddles with his fingers and watches, no stares at Harry’s stomach. There is not a bump visible and there probably won’t be for a few months and the baby won’t start kicking for even longer, but his hands are itching. There is a part of him inside that wants to touch his stomach so much.

“Can I touch it?” he voices his thought, pointing at Harry’s stomach.

“There is nothing to touch there, Niall” he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but like, I’m kinda feeling like I want to touch my… kid”

“Yeah, okay,” he chuckles,scooting a bit on the couch and making room for Niall to sit down. When he does, Harry reaches to untie his robe. He’s wearing shorts and no shirt, and Niall can see his moth tattoo, still as pretty. “You can, you know…” Harry says, flailing his hand around his stomach when Niall stares for too long.

“Yeah” Niall mutters and reaches for his stomach, splaying a hand on his still flat belly, feeling Harry exhale under his touch. It doesn’t feel like he’s touching anything other than Harry’s abs or something, but it’s still kind of nice.

“Well, it certainly isn’t kicking,” he says and Harry laughs, his muscles twitching under Niall’s hand as he does. “It feels kinda nice you know?” he asks, taking his hand away. “Like I always wanted a baby, and stuff, I even had a toy I liked to pretend was my daughter, and now I feel nice” he says, hesitant about his words, not wanting to pressure Harry if he doesn’t want a baby.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, smiling.

“Yeah” Niall smiles back.

**The beginning of the beginning**

Niall has the boy- Harry on his hands and knees, looking flushed and desperate, and god at that sight Niall is more desperate himself. Harry’s legs are bent and his hand gave out as soon as Niall got his mouth on him. Now he’s leaning on his elbow, presenting his bare ass to Niall. It’s all slick from rimming and lube, his hole looks angry and puffed from Niall’s fingers and it’s all so pretty Niall might pass out there and then.

“Can I, um” Niall starts, stopping as he watches Harry’s face scrunch in impatience.

 “Yeah?” he asks, voice low and rough, from sex and blowing Niall earlier and oh sweet jesus, Niall needs to get his dick inside as soon as possible. He looks down at the condom Harry handed him not a minute ago and continues.

“Can I go without a condom?” he asks and Harry is so fast to answer with ‘no’ that Niall nearly doesn’t catch it.“Wait, let me speak, I swear I’m clean. I even have test results in my backpack, if you want to see” he says, gripping Harry’s buttcheeks, pale compared to rest of his well-tanned body.

“Do you carry your test results everywhere, or were you planning on going bare from the beginning, even though I told you I don’t fuck raw?” he says, turning his neck to look at Niall when he’s talking.

“No, I got it done today. Had some asshole poking holes in my condoms,” he explains, impatient to start fucking Harry already. “Came here to celebrate being clean.” He leans forward, draping his body on Harry and starts nibbling Harry’s earlobe, making him moan quietly. “Then I saw you, and the celebrating part went to hell, and now I’m looking at you, your ass specifically, which is so beautiful, god, so pretty” he breathes out, shaking his head. “And my fingers they felt so good inside you, you have no idea.” Harry snorts at that mumbling ‘you bet’ into a sheet. “And I want to be inside you, so fucking much, fuck you bare and watch you drip it all out, god, sounds so hot, would feel even hotter huh?” He growls in his ears, feeling Harry’s dick twitch in his hand. “So can I? I can even add a hundred if you let me, huh? What do you say?” asks again, biting at Harry’s neck.

“Yeah” Harry weakly breathes out, nodding his head. And Niall does not judge him, they are only human and boy’s gotta eat, and pay rent and taxes too, and he’s not in position to judge anyways, he’s paying for sex.

“Okay” he says, kissing his neck one more time before straightening up. “Okay” he repeats and grips Harry’s butt again, spreading it.

It’s still as beautiful, slick and red, hole clenching around air. “So pretty,” he mumbles and leans down to kiss his hole again, before leaning back to knees behind Harry and reaches for lube laying next to Harry’s feet. His dick is standing hard and proud against his stomach, pre-come leaking from the head. He lubes up quickly and throws the lube away; it bounces on the bed before falls on the ground.

Harry’s writhing by the time he gets his dick to his ass; he doesn’t push, just grips Harry’s cheeks and rubs himself between them, getting his ass slicker. He does this for few more minutes before Harry starts squirming underneath him and he mumbles ‘okay, yeah, okay’ and gets into position, talking his dick in hand and starts slowly pushing in. and then it’s all downhill from there.

-

It’s not like he cannot stop thinking about Harry, no. And he definitely doesn’t have a crush, Louis is so, very wrong, he’s not crushing, definitely not, he just wants to see Harry again, no, not just for sex. Sex is good, sex with Harry is very good, but not having sex with Harry is even better, in a sense of being with Harry.

So he can very well stop thinking about Harry, he can’t just stop thinking about how Harry smiles and how his voice is so gravely and how he shies away after sex, which should be weird for a sex worker, but yeah, it’s also not like sex worker to tell his client to do thing but, Harry very well asked him to rim his ass and crook his fingers that way. So Harry is prostitute extraordinaire and Niall cannot stop thinking about him.

He waits 3 days before he is asking Louis to go back to the same club and Louis gives him a knowing smile.

“I know you have money, but please love yourself and don’t waste it on prostitutes. If you really want to blow it, you can buy me some fast food and get Liam textbooks, because we simple boys are struggling,” he says but still gets into the car and drives to the club with Niall.

It doesn’t take them long to find Harry. Louis bats his eyelashes at barmen and he tells them the where he is and how to find him, and boy, Louis doesn’t blame the poor barista. Louis got some serious charm and even Niall was unable to resist in that one time during college but yeah, that’s a conversation for another time.

Niall leaves Louis to talk to that pretty barista and goes to find Harry. He’s got a condom, and five hundred pounds tucked in his pocket, and he is ready, so ready to meet Harry again.

But when Harry opens the door of the room number 5, it turns out he’s not so ready, because he swallows his tongue and just stares at a basically naked Harry, standing in only boxers, with a cocky smile on his face.

“Niall, right?” he asks, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah” he manages to say. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Harry laughs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “So, Niall, what brings you here today?”Niall wants to glare at him, because he knows damn well why Niall is here today, but he doesn’t. Instead he fishes the condom and money out of his pocket, and waves it at Harry hesitantly.

“You?” he answers and Harry laughs again.

“Niall” he starts. “Just so you know, this is not a regular thing. You come here once, we fuck, you pay, you leave, and the fact that I let you stay for the night last time doesn’t mean anything okay? But the point, this happens only once, I don’t do regulars and involvement and all that shit. Because you brought a condom and you are so incredible at rimming I’m going to do it second time, and you are rimming me, if you want this” and of course Niall is gonna do that, he was planning on that anyways, because having a boy like Harry fall apart on your tongue is something to live for.

“Okay, sure”

“Come in then” says Harry. He snatches thecondom from Niall’s hand and steps away from the door.

-

The third time Niall sees him again is 4 days later.

This time he drives alone and doesn’t bring a condom with him. But he does bring something else

“Niall” Harry says when he sees him standing at his door. “I very clearly told you, there are no third times, were you even listening to me?”

“I know,” Niall says. “I didn’t come here for sex, I promise.” He smiles and watches as Harry’s features twist “I brought you this,” he says and hold up a McDonalds take out bag.

“McDonalds?” Harry asks.

“Yeah.” He opens the bag and lets Harry looks inside. “Muffins.”

Last time they had sex Harry said that he was so drained that he would eat a muffin as big as his head. Niall couldn’t find a muffin as big as his head but he drove by McDonalds and bought 10 chocolate muffins which should make up one muffin approximately as big as Harry head with his huge curls.

“That is for you.” Niall speaks up again, handing Harry the paper bag. “That is for me.” He leans down and kisses Harry’s lips. And if you said that Harry’s face was radiating shock, you wouldn’t be wrong. “And one more thing for me?” Niall asks, looking at Harry with wide eyes and hopeful grin.

“What?” Harry ask confused, more in general that to Niall’s question.

“This Saturday, go on a date with me,” he says, grinning with all the confidence he can gather up in himself.

“No,” Harry says, and Niall’s face falls.

“What?”

“No,” Harry repeats. “I told you, I don’t do involvement and dating.”

“But..” Niall starts but Harry interrupts him harshly.

“No buts Niall, I’m not going to go on that date with you to become happy couple and leave my job because you want me to. I know all the stories, fuck off. No, I do not do that and I’m not going on that date and I’m not letting you fuck me again. I’m going back to my job and offering my ass to rusty middle aged men, and you can go back to your life and sip champagne from some royal asshole,” he huffs and slams the door closed before Niall has the chance to reply.

He bangs on the door for couple of minutes, yelling Harry’s name, but when he doesn’t get a response after knocking for 15 minutes, he leaves. He definitely holds back tears when he snuggles Louis and Liam that evening.

**The beginning of the end**

So it goes like this.

Niall gets introduced to the lab as the father, is referred to as the other part and is written down as the rightful person on a child after the paternity test that Niall refused and Harry insisted.

He meets Harry’s family which is only hisfoster brother Zayn, who is the bartender, who then turns out to be _the_ bartender and Louis threatens to kill him if he doesn’t bring Zayn over at least one ‘so he can get his hands around his pants’ is what he says.

Zayn growls at him and tells him he would hit him but then he would have to hit Harry too, because they were both equally stupid. Even without knowing that harry could ‘apparently’ get pregnant, they shouldn’t have had unprotected sex, but then he can’t hit Harry because he is pregnant. So that’s it. Other than that Zayn is a cool guy as it turns out and one day Louis does get a chance to get his hands into Zayn’s pants, literally and Niall didn’t need to witness it, but unfortunately timing’s a bitch and now it’s haunting him.

The lab asks them if they want to tell the world and let the media know about the phenomenon of the pregnant man.

Harry immediately shrinks on the hospital bed. He has his own now, with his own pillow and Niall’s blanket, which is a baby blanket. Niall’s a sentimental guy. Harry gets awkward and silent, looks up at Niall with big eyes and shrugs, and that’s it, it’s a clear no. Niall voices it for him.

Niall visits every day and if he doesn’t tag along with Harry in the hospital, he always questions Liam about it at the end of the day.

“You are starting to show a bit” Niall tells him one day, when they are in the kitchen. Harry is sitting in a chair and Niall is making sauce for spaghetti. Harry just woke up and is rubbing his stomach slowly, a habit he picked up couple of weeks ago.

“Yeah?” he asks, looking down at his belly. It’s a bit swollen, his abs are not as visible anymore and there is a tiny bump. It might be all gasses or constipation, but Niall likes to believe it’s a baby. He is warming up to the idea of the baby. Still freaking out about the idea of having ababy from a man, but indeed the baby is good. “Maybe, kind of” he mutters, smiling at his belly then up at Niall.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” he asks.

“Both” he says. “Like eventually I want both, but first I want a boy, and then a girl, you know? Like, the olderboy to protect his sister. I don’t want to have a daughter to feel like she cannot protect herself, of course she would be able to, but that’s not a point” he chuckles, and so does Niall, thinking how good Harry would be at being a dad. “Zayn used to protect me when we were at orphanage, like all the time”

“Really?” Niall asks “Zayn? You look more of a type, all bulky and tall,” he says mimicking Harry’s body with his hands and making him laugh. It’s a beautiful sound, he learned during this last weeks.

“Yeah, I used to be small for my age, like really small. I looked ten when I was fourteen, so the new kids and some assholes, they used to pick on me. Zayn was there, my knight in shining armor always scaring the bullies” he laughs, eating a cracker. “Then I grew up. When I turned 16 puberty hit me like a brick.”

“Indeed, it did you very good” Niall says, mixing pasta and sauce together. Harry blushes, he does that a lot too. He’s very shy, it turns out, outside his job and sex he’s not that confident anymore, or maybe its pregnancy. Niall doesn’t know, but he’s glad, as he looks very pretty when he blushes.

“You gonna eat up now chap?” he asks and wiggles a plate full of pasta.

“Bring it on” Harry laughs and Niall thinks about how pregnant people really do glow.

-

Their next visit to the lab is at the end of the first trimester. He’s 13 weeks pregnant, and showing a tiny belly. His hormones are calmer and the headaches stronger.

When they arrive Liam tells them to go straight to Dr. McAdam’s office because he has a news for them. It turns out its good news and bad news, as he says.

“Do I start with the bad news or the good news?” he asks, peering at them through the glasses perched on his nose.

“The bad news” Harry answers.

“Okay” he nods. “The bad news is that we discovered another fetus in your womb, which means twins.” He pauses looking at them, and Niall doesn’t get how that is bad news. “But the catch about this is that it’s very small, which after examining we discovered that it’s been dead since week 5” he says “I’m sorry about that, Harry, Niall”

Oh and that hurts, he hasn’t even had idea that he was having two kids and now one of them is already dead. That’s an unusual kind of hurt and he doesn’t know what to do with it. He looks at Harry and he is on the verge of tears, but he looks calm, caressing his stomach and taking deep breathes. His bottom lips trembling after every breath he takes and eyes are shiny with tears threatening to fall. Niall doesn’t think much and reaches for one of his hands, he entwines them and lays back on his stomach. ‘It’s okay’ he thinks. ‘We’ll get through this.’

“On the other hand, we have good news” he pauses. “Of sorts. Yesterday Dr. Goodwin and I finally came up with the possible abortion. So if you want to get it, all you have to do is ask”

And Niall doesn’t see how this is good news, like how can you tell a person that his kid has died and then suggest that they kill another too. Niall doesn’t understand at all.

He looks over at Harry again and he’s looking down, on their joined hands. He has his free hand playing with Niall’s thumb in a nervous manner and Niall understands. He squeezes Harry’s hand and he looks up, looking at Niall with big teary eyes, and Niall nods, to say that it’s okay; he can do whatever he wants.

“We’ll think about it” Harry tell the doctor and he nods, getting the portfolio from under the pile of papers.

“Okay, this contains the details of the abortion and the process and everything else you might need know. Tell me when you’ve decided.” He hands them the file. “Now, let’s start the tests, if we may.” He claps his hands and starts standing up.

“Can we not do the tests today?” Niall speaks up before Dr. McAdams manages to stand up and lead them into the lab. “That’s some big news here, and I think Harry should have some rest now and tests will just stress him out more” he says, watching as doctor nods and sits back down.

“Okay” he says. “I think we’ll manage to reschedule the tests for tomorrow, if that’s okay with you” he asks, looking between them.

“It’s okay with you?” Niall asks Harry, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, fine” he says and tries to smile, but kind of fails.

“Then tomorrow it is,” the doctor says and writes it down in his journal.

-

The ride home is awkward to say, more like filled with awkward silence. When they arrive at Harry’s, Niall doesn’t go back to his flat. He figures they need to talk.

Harry sits on a couch, bare feet tucked under himself, playing with the hem of his trackies. Niall gets them tea and sits down close to him, tucking his left leg under himself and starts to talk.

“Do you want to get an, um, abortion?” he awkwardly asks, rubbing the rim of his cup.

“I dunno” he shrugs, hugging his knees closer. “If you want me to I’ll get it,” he says and it breaks Niall’s heart. He has noticed that Harry is selfless. He is a fighter, but he’s also a very selfless person, and that is the things he loves the most about him. Right now, he doesn’t want Harry to be selfless, he wants him to do what’s the best for him.

“No, it’s your body, you are the one having the baby. You should make the decision” he says.It’s right, he’s not one who will have to go through 6 more months of morning sickness and dizziness and being poked by needles every week.

“I don’t know-I- that feeling today, when he said that the there was another one and it died, it was horrible. I still feel horrible. I didn’t know I was having it and it still feels like a disaster, like I literally lost a kid.” He takes a deep breath, and Niall takes is as his cue to do something. He reaches for Harry’s entwined hands resting on his knees and starts rubbing the back of his hand. “And now, like, I’m used to it and I don’t want to feel like that, even worse, I don’t want to kill my kid. I’m so fond of the idea of having it, like it should be weird, I know, I should be freaking out, but Niall this is the only thing in my life that matters.” Niall understands, he totally understands the feeling of losing this one too. He felt the same as Harry today, maybe not a much, but it was his too.

“All I’ve ever had in my life was Zayn and some lovely nuns who would be nice to me, and now I have this, something special, not because I’m a boy or a phenomenon, its special because it’s mine, it’s something to give a meaning to my life, you know? I’m not just a prostitute now, I can be a parent.” He sniffs, rubbing his nose on his knee.

“Then no it is,” Niall says, gripping Harry’s hand. “You are not getting an abortion.” He smiles and watches as Harry sighs.

“You do not have to take any responsibilities on a kid if you don’t want to” he says and if he weren’t pregnant and Niall weren’t so smitten by him, he would be screaming at Harry right now because they have talked about this before. Niall is into it as much as him, that there is no way he is leaving Harry now, but Harry is still hesitant and sometimes his selflessness becomes unbearable.

“Harry” he whines. “How many times do I have to say that I’m taking responsibility? I’m not leaving you alone, now or when it’s born. I want this kid and I want-“ He stops himself from saying I want you, because even though he still wants Harry, now more than ever, it’s not about him, it’s all about Harry and the baby, and Harry made it clear he didn’t want Niall that night, so if he doesn’t change his mind, than Niall’s not going to push him “-to take responsibility.”

“Thank you” Harry mumbles, smiling now, that big smile that makes him look like the sun. Niall is a single fella, he can’t help getting burnt.

“Nah” Niall shrugs, smiling back at him.

“C’mon” Harry says, shuffling a bit on the couch. “Give me a hug.” He leans closer to Niall and Niall laughs, wrapping both arms around Harry tightly.

Harry is a cuddler, it’s another one of Niall’s discoveries. He always clings to someone, will it be Zayn or Niall. He even found him asleep on the couch, with his head on Louis’ lap. Harry likes to say it’s all hormones but Niall knows better. Harry is a person who has had lack of affection his whole life and well, Niall isn’t gonna deny him a cuddle or two, or ten.

“Thank you” Harry says, muffled by Niall’s chest. “Not just for today. Thank you for everything, like being here and being patient with me all the time. I didn’t have anyone other than Zayn, so I don’t know what I would have done without you.” ‘ _You probably wouldn’t have gotten pregnant,’_ Niall thinks but doesn’t say it out loud, instead nuzzles Harry’s hair and hums an agreement.

“It’s okay, thank you too, for being such an amazing boy and not getting this abortion, means a lot” he says, planting a small kiss on Harry’s head, hoping he won’t feel it.

“I want this kid too, no need to thank me” he says, nuzzling closer to Niall’s chest and sniffles. He’s probably crying, he cries a lot too, and blames it on hormones as well. “And I’m also very sorry” he whispers. “For being such an ass back then, when you brought me muffins and asked me out on a date.I was a proper asshole, and I never really apologized. It was just that with such a job as mine you can’t get involved and stuff, ya know, so now I’m sorry, shouldn’t have done that. The muffins were delicious by the way” he chuckles at the end, the sound vibrating though Niall’s chest and making him smile.

“It’s okay, really. They were just McDonald’s muffins, could get you one hundred more if you wanted” he kissed Harry’s head again, this time not caring if he notices.

“Yeah?” Harry asks.

“Yeah.”

“Now I kinda want it” he giggles, trying to muffle the sound in Niall’s t shirt.

“Want to me to go and get you some?” he asks, nudging his shin lightly.

“No” he replies. “I’m really comfortable right now, don’t want to move. Later maybe.”

“Okay” Niall whispers and tightens his grip on Harry.

It’s nice, very nice. Enough for Niall, for now

-

Its five months into the pregnancy and Harry is showing enough that he cannot go out anymore. In fact, he’s showing a bit more than the five month pregnant women Niall found on Google, but the doctor says it’s because their breasts make an illusion that the stomach isn’t as big as it is, but as Harry doesn’t have a boobs, it’s showing more. This led to an awkward conversation about if Harry would produce breast milk, which apparently and fortunately he won’t.

They sneak him out by an underground parking lot and sneak him into the lab the same way. On the 23ndweek of Harry’s pregnancy, they decide that they do, indeed, want to know the gender of the baby.

He opens the letter that Niall’s been glaring at for a month now. It was frustrating, knowing that the answer was inside and they couldn’t open it, because they were ‘one of those couples’ Louis had said (even though they were not a couple at all).

“You wanna read it?” Harry asks him, sitting cross-legged on the couch, with Niall sitting next to him, still glaring at the letter.

“No” he answers. “You read and tell me.”

“Okay.” He nods and carefully unfolds the paper, peering at it with curious eyes, before the smile appears on his face and he puts the paper down.

“So?” Niall asks impatiently, chewing on his nails.

“It’s a boy” he breathes out and Niall starts laughing, moving quickly to embrace Harry into a hug.

“We are having a boy” he nearly screams in Harry’s ear. “I’m so happy. I would have been happy if it was a girl, but I don’t know I’m suddenly so happy”

“Me too,” Harry says. He’s crying again but the doctor said it’s a common occurrence so they shouldn’t worry- his body is confused by pregnancy and it’s messing with his hormones. “I’m really happy, he’s going to be so beautiful.” He pulls away, and looks at Niall with glassy eyes, then chokes a happy laugh.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a beautiful boy, so, so beautiful,” he says smiling so wide he thinks his face might split. It’s the first real moment as a parent for him after seeing the baby move, but back then he was still overwhelmed by emotions of having a baby from a _man_ and now, now he is so happy his heart is going to burst in his chest. “Just like you,” he adds. “Just as beautiful as you.” He brings his hand to brush tears from Harry’s cheeks.

He’s really so beautiful, Niall thinks, the most beautiful person he has ever met, even like this, messy in sweatpants and eyes puffy and his baby bump nudging Niall’s abdomen. He looks perfect, like everything Niall ever wanted.

He’s eyes are shining from tears and his lips are stretched in a huge smile and Niall realizes, he’s fallen in love; he has fallen so hard, with a boy with a baby bump and his baby inside.

“You are not bad yourself” Harry laughs. He is wearing a sweater, his favorite. They bought it together a month ago, when his bump started growing. It’s lavender and so, so soft. Harry wears it more than he wears anything, always has paws pulled down and clutched in a fist. Niall loves it too, probably his favorite as much as Harry’s. He looks soft in it, always so beautiful, god. Niall is so smitten.

“I’d like to have this, you know?” he says, thumb rubbing the back of Harry’s neck. “To have a family with you.” He feels Harry stiffen in his arms, but he goes soft again as soon as Niall gets a hand in his hair. “I’m not saying it to make you feel bad or anything, just want you to know, I still want you. It doesn’t have to change anything, I’m still here for you, will be as long as you need or want me,” he says barely stopping himself from crying too. It’s getting hard as Harry opens up more, as he always wants to cuddle and smile at Niall like he is sunshine; it’s hard not to act on your feelings anymore.

“Yeah?” Harry mumbles. “You are lovely, you take care of me, sometimes even better than Zayn. And you want me; people usually don’t want me like you do. Also you are very pretty and I love when you stay over, you give good cuddles at night” he sneezes, his breath softly licking Niall’s neck “Sorry. I also love how you treat me. It feels very good when you compliment me. I especially love when you call me beautiful. And you make me feel safe and protected, and you love our boy.” He talks calmly, slowly, not sounding nervous at all. They’ve come long way, from awkward one night stand to Harry now unfolding himself. “I’ve thought about it and I kinda want it too, to be with you, as a family, you me and our baby, sounds nice when I say it. Me, you and him, we could be a family.” He looks up at Niall, twiddling his sweater paws with his thumbs where they are tucked in between their bodies.

“Are you serious right now?” Niall asks, disbelievingly tightening his grip on Harry’s waist. Harry nods, big eyes staring at Niall. “I’m gonna kiss you now okay?” Harry nods and he does.

Harry still tastes like sunshine.

-

They tell the boys about the gender of a baby next day. Louis immediately insists they call is Zouis and it takes Niall two days to realize what it means. Harry laughs at him when he tells him that.

-

Everything is okay from then on. Pregnancy is going smoothly. Baby is okay, Harry is okay.

But there is this one thing.

The baby is not kicking.

They are on the 26th week and the baby hasn’t moved yet.

Doctor says it’s okay, baby is growing normally and gradually, breathing okay, it’s just not active, a bit too lazy, he explains. Niall is glad that the baby is okay, but he still wants him to move, really, really wants to feel it kick, to know that it’s alive and real.

“It will move once, don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t miss it,” Harry tells him at night when they are about to sleep and Niall starts rambling about how he wants the baby to move.

Harry was in the last week of his second trimester and Niall has practically moved in. He spendsthe whole day after work with Harry and stays the night more then he doesn’t.It’s good everything is pretty good. He is already completely used to the idea that Harry is a boy and that he is pregnant and doesn’t havetiny freak outs when he looks at Harry’s growing bump.

“Maybe George?” Harry says. It’s a late afternoon and they are cuddling on the sofa, looking at baby names. “Or Nick. I like both.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Niall answers, shifting a bit. His feet fell asleep 10 minutes ago and he’s too lazy to move or rearrange Harry from where he is between his feet. “Maybe something extraordinary, like Zayn’s name.” He yawns and covers his mouth with the baby names book. “Something like Enzo or look at this one, Durriken” he suggests.

“And what are you gonna call him, Durri? Ken?” Harry laughs, vibrating against Niall’s chest. “What’s your father’s name?” he asks.

“Bobby” he answers and flips the book on German boy’s names.

“’It’s not bad?” Harry shrugs.

“We are not naming the kid Bobby, we don’t hate him” Niall tells him, poking his arm.

“It’s a good name” Harry shrugs. “I’d name him Zayn but then Zayn would get too cocky.”

“Maybe as a middle name?” Niall suggests. “Or Zaniel. It apparently means the angel of Monday.”

“Yeah that might work.”

“What about Finley or Andrew?”

“Andrew could pass” he giggles.

“Or maybe just plain old William? But nah, I don’t want him to get called Billy.”

“What about Anthony, I like Anthony.” He looks up at the blonde, beaming a bit.

“Anthony is good, going on a list” he says, pecking him on the lips.

“Anthony Zayn Horan” Harry tries. “Doesn’t sound bad, or Anthony Zaniel Horan?”

“Don’t you want to give him your last name, or both?” Niall asks. He’s always been saying Niall’s last name with the baby’s name, and yeah, he’s been meaning to ask.

“Dunno, just figure that I’m giving birth, you are giving him the name,” he shrugs. “Made sense to me.”

“But don’t you want to give him yours too, like you are not a mother, you are still-“

“Niall” Harry interrupts him. Looking at him with huge, worried eyes and Harry nearly has a heart attack. “Niall, it moved, oh god, give me your hand,” he reaches for his hand and Niall nearly passes out from nerves. He’s been waiting for this moment since he let the idea of the baby sink in and now he missed it. “Here,” he puts Niall’s hand on his belly. “Wait, it’ll move again.” Niall hopes it will.

He waits for about 3 minutes before the baby kicks again. It’s a faint twitch under Niall’s hand, then a stronger one making Harry yelp a bit.

“Oh my god,” Niall says, mouth gaping. “It’s moving, I felt it. It finally moved, Boo, our baby is moving.”

“I know,” Harry beams, leaning up to kiss Niall and Niall swears he’s never been happier.

**Somewhere between the end and the beginning**

“Okay, baby, I’m around the corner, be right there” Niall says on the phone. He’s going to Harry’s after work. It’s been a long day, very, very long.

The door is slightly ajar when he arrives, Harry probably left it open for him. He kicks his shoes off and leaves them at the door, then walks inside, looking forward to just laying down with Harry and caressing his stomach.

But Harry doesn’t exactly look in the position to lie down and have a cuddle. He’s standing in the living room, only in Niall’s grey sweatpants, hands in hair, pulling hard. His face is tear stained and more are falling down, the sight nearly makes Niall’s knees buck.

“Harry” he walks closer. “Harry, what’s going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he says, roaming hands all over Harry, looking for any possible sign to tell what’s wrong with him.

“Niall” he breathes out. “I’m so sorry,” he says and starts crying harder.

“What is it, Harry. Is it the baby? Is he okay? Harry?” he tries but Harry doesn’t answer. He starts crying harder, falling into Niall’s chest. “Harry” he tries softer. “What’s happening, Boo? Tell me. You’re scaring me.” He holds him tightly, softly kissing his temple.

“There was a knock on the door,” Harry starts telling him after he calms down a bit. “I thought it was you, you said you’d be there and I thought it was you, so I opened the door and it wasn’t you. It was some guy, and he handed me a paper, and then he saw me. I’m so sorry, I was about to take a bath and I was not wearing a shirt and he saw me and he freaked out. I didn’t know what to do. I tried to explain, I swear, I told him it was disease, but then he started kicking, the baby was moving. He kicked and that guy was staring at my stomach, and it was moving and then he ran, I couldn’t do anything. I’m so sorry Niall, I swear I tried to do something, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he finishes, he’s shaking in Harry’s arms, and starts sobbing violently.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s fine. It’s not your fault, you don’t have to be sorry” he whispers in Harry’s ear, stroking his hair. “We’ll do something. It’ll be okay, calm down. Come on, baby, breathe,” he says, pulling him away a bit, giving the boy room to breathe. “Come on, baby might not get enough air, you have to breathe. Calm down, in and out” he says, taking both of Harry’s hands in his. “In, out” he repeats, watching as Harry tries to breathe through sobs.

“You’re okay,” he says again when Harry’s breathing goes back to normal and he isn’t shaking anymore. “You’re fine, I got you. It’s all fine,” he says and Harry sniffs and nods. “You okay now?”

“I’m better, thank you.” He nods again, hands still holding onto Niall.

“Okay, you good to talk? Or do we need to take some more time?” Niall asks, letting go of one of Harry’s hands to wrap it around his shoulder and pull them down on the sofa.

“No I’m good, sorry I freaked out” he says, nuzzling closer.

“It’s okay, now, tell me what did that guy hand you, do you have it?” Niall asks. He takes the matter in his hands. He’ll have his own breakdown later, now Harry needs him.

“Yeah” he sniffs, reaching for the colorful paper laying crumpled on the floor and hands it to Niall. “He handed it to me as soon I opened the door.”

“Okay,” Niall says and looks over the paper. “It’s a pizza place advertisement, opened down the street from here a week ago apparently,” he says, squeezing Harry’s shoulder, hearing him sniff again. “Do you remember how he looked, what he was wearing, anything particular about him?”

“His name tag said Roger or Robert, I don’t remember. I was freaked out, there was only little I could see” he answers.

“Okay” Niall nods, pecking his temple. “Okay, that’s good. Now I’ll get you a shirt, you put it on and I’ll phone the lab okay?” He waits before Harry nods and stands up. He then find Harry’s sweater on the bed and hands it to him with a quick peck and then fishes out his phone and calls Dr. Mcadam. He tells him everything, then puts Niall through the lawyer they apparently had, then he tells him everything and then their lawyer Mrs. Cheung, asks them about the name of the pizza place and tells them to give them couple of hours and then hangs up

“You want to take that bath before they get back to us?” Niall asks, hovering above him in front of the couch.

“Yeah, I even got the bath bomb you bought and now it’s probably all washed away” he says, standing up from the couch. “Wanted to take a nice bath and I can’t ‘cause I’m all nervous now. What if he goes and tells everyone? Media would pay lots of money for such a story, a pregnant man, a pregnant freak. I don’t want that,” he says, shuffling closer to Niall. He understands, he’s worried too. If the lab people won’t be able to do anything and this guy goes telling people about what he saw it will make Harry’s life relatively harder. He still has hard times about being a pregnant man sometimes. “They will all probably freak out and start experimenting stuff and what if Catholics even try to burn me? I’ve heard they do weird stuff to anomalies” he sniffs, rubbing nose with his sweater paw.

“They won’t burn you, baby, I’m not letting anyone hurt you or the baby,” he says, trying to be what Harry needs right now. “They will take care of it, I promise. Our lawyer sounded like a very fierce women, I’m sure she will take care of it very well” he smiles, kissing Harry lightly. “Now the bath? I’m sure I bought more than one bath bomb?”

“Yeah” Harry nods. “I used the orange one, now I’ll go get something else,” he says and walks away to the bedroom barefoot with hand on his back, trying to support the weight of his belly.

Niall loves taking baths with Harry. The doctor recommended it and essential bath bombs too, and Niall was more than happy to comply. The next day he spent half of his salary in Lush store. They wait for the bomb to spread and then get in. Niall goes first, then helps Harry in between his legs and they spend their next hour before they receive the call, in the bathtub, splaying with each other’s hands and trying to hide inner mental breakdowns from the other.

They are already getting wrinkly and Harry is already on verge of tears again, when Niall’s phone rings and color drains out of him before the lawyer finishes talking.

“They silenced him,” he breathes out when he hangs up, throwing his head back and taking a deep relieving breath. “They phoned that Papa’s Pizza Place, asked who was advertising our street and they found him, brought him down to the lab and explained the situation to him and paid him too keep it quiet. He won’t talk” he explains.

“Oh god” Harry breathes out. “Oh thank god, I was about to drown myself in this bathtub” he says, running a hand through his wet hair.

“Leave me alone and take my baby with you.” Niall scolds. “Such a selfish decision.”

“I’m sorry” he mutters, sliding down the bath so that only his nose is visible and his belly is poking from the water, his hair tickling Niall’s stomach as he looks up at Niall.

“I’m just kidding” Niall chuckles and grabs Harry by armpits, dragging him back up against his chest. “getting heavier are we not?”

“No, I’m sorry about the earlier, when I freaked out, I’m not usually like that, probably all hormones and stress” he says. “I scared you and I know I’ve been emotional a lot lately, crying and stuff, so I’m sorry, I know you didn’t sign up for this” he finishes and looks down at Niall’s hands on his belly.

“Hey, none of that” Niall protests. “I signed up for you, all of you,with the crying and freaking out. You scared me, but I’m here for all of this, okay?And none of that ‘I’m-such-a-burden talk” he says and keeps stroking Harry’s belly. The baby will kick here and there, surprising him.

“You know that I love you right?” Harry says and Niall’s heart starts racing hundred miles a minute. He’s loved Harry probably from the first time he smile at him, but Harry hasn’t made any implications of loving him. He has said he loved how Niall was with him and loved being with him, but Niall just assumed it was hormones talking “like I’m stupidly in love with you?”

“Now, I do yeah” he manages to say. “Yeah, I love you too, completely in love, beensince I saw you” he chuckles, patting his bump lightly. “You are my boo, you and the baby, my everything.”

“Yeah, mine too, like really, I don’t have anyone or anything else, like you two are my whole world” he says, pulling up to bring himself face to face with Niall. “And also Zayn somewhere there” he giggles. “But you and the baby mean the most to me. I kinda really love you” he says and kisses Niall, soft and wet, water from his hair, sliding down Niall’s cheeks.

“You think we should get out, boo?” Niall asks when he pulls away, playing with other pruny fingers.

“Yeah” he whispers and then starts laughing, leaning his head back against Niall’s shoulder. “God, I’m so happy” and Niall can agree.

-

“We should think about future,” Niall says talking off his glasses and putting down the kindle on the journal table. “Like what we are gonna do when the baby is born?”

“Raise the baby?” Harry suggests, sprawled on the couch, one hand dangling from the edge.

“I’m serious” Niall says and walks over the sofa. “Budge up.” He moves Harry head and put it on his lap. “We’ll have to learn how to raise the baby and also support him.”

“I could start working after the birth.” Harry shrugs. They haven’t talked about this, Niall just assumed that Harry wouldn’t go back to prostitution, but they haven’t talked about it and he doesn’t want to hear that‘I love my job, you can’t fix me’ story.

“Are you-“ he gulps. “Are you gonna go back to, ya know?”

“No” Harry is quick to answer. “No, definitely no. The baby won’t have a whore dad, no way, and you, I promise I won’t do that to you” Niall breathes out in relief. “I could start working as a barista or a cashier or something. I don’t have a degree, but I can find something simple?”

“No way,” Niall states. “First of all, you are not allowed to work a month after C section. Second of all, I have a job, so someone has to take care of the baby,” he pokes his cheek. “And besides, I talked to my dad today, told him everything, well practically everything. I might have left out the bit that it’s actually a boy I managed to get pregnant, but yeah, he’s still bit freaked and angry I didn’t tell him earlier. So anyways, he sends me money every month. Now he said he’d try to send me double, and it’s not much, but with it and my work, we’ll manage a decent apartment and food and clothes.”

“Yeah, that’s good. Lab’s gonna help for the first three months, it says in the contract. And they bought the crib and stuff” he says, flipping the name books for hundredth time.

He’s now in his 36th week and hiss bump is huge. He gone all soft since his second trimester started and Niall cannot believe this is the same guy he met in that nightclub all those months ago. He sometimes complains about being bored and not liking being inside the house all the time, but there’s only so much Niall can do so he just opens all the windows and lets the air in, before Harry complains about being cold and makes him shut them again. The baby is fine, it’s big, already 4 pounds and growing.

“Should we get married?” Harry asks when Niall is about to doze off.

“You want to get married?” Niall asks, straightening up a bit.

“No, I mean maybe, but…we are having a kid, so shouldn’t we get married to be a proper family?” he shrugs, a deep red blush appearing on his face.

“Well, are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Yeah,I think I made that quite clear, a long time ago,” Harry chuckles blushing even deeper shade of red.

“Okay than, we’ll get married as soon as the baby is born, boo, whatever you want.”

**The end**

So it ends like this.

The C section is scheduled for March 15, but due to pains the baby is born on March 13.

He is a beautiful 5.7 pound chestnut haired boy, his eyes are blue and his left eye has green patch inside, ‘heterochromia’ then doctors say it is.

They name him Anthony Zanial Horan, and Harry swears to Niall they’ll add his last name if he wants to. Zayn does get smug smile on his face and Louis pouts till he sees the baby and then threatens to steal him.

Harry is out of the hospital in three days and Niall thinks there has not been a man who’s happier than him. He is constantly tired, and Dr. McAdams said it’s due to birth and medication. Niall was okay with it, he called in sick for a week and did practically everything, not letting Harry out of the bed or the couch for more than 30 minutes.

The baby was quiet, much like Harry, and only cried when something was bothering him.

Tony was a beautiful kid, within days he started looking more and more like Harry. When he was 10 days he was already basically a mini Harry.

“Is he asleep?” Niall asks, walking to the couch where his boys are sprawled. Harry on his back, withTony burritoed in a blanket on his chest. Harry nods, yawning loudly. “Want me to take him?”

“Yeah,” he nods, shifting the baby a bit. “I’ll be in bed.”

Niall takes him to his crib, lays him down and kisses the baby’s forehead. He leaves the nursery to join Harry in the bedroom.

He’s lying on his back, in sweatshirts and a t-shirt, his abandoned cardigan lying next to him. He looks lovely, exhausted and Niall thinks he’s glowing more than he used to during the pregnancy.

“Hi boo,” Niall says and climbs on the bed himself. Harry just gives him a smile that soon take over by a yawn. “Rough day?” Harry nods. “Sorry, got held up at work.”

“mh, ‘s fine” he mumbled, snuggling closer to Niall. “The lab called, they want to make an article about my pregnancy in some medical magazine, but they won’t mention names or any personal information” he says, voice sleepy and lips barely moving.

“Are you okay with it?”

“Yeah, don’t really mind as long as they don’t know it’s me, just wanted to ask you” he shrugs.

“Nah it’s fine.” Niall kisses his head. “It’s your body after all.”

“Thanks” Harry mumbles.

“I found some new decent places today. We could go visit when you are up and on full strength,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “Or we could stay here, tell the lab we’ll pay from now on.”

“They had a contract with the landlord for a year, it expires in July.”

“We’ll renew it then,” Niall says. “I like it here, it’s quite homey, but only if you want. If you don’t we’ll just move out wherever you want.”

“Nah, it’s good here,” Harry says, stretching a bit. “God I’m so sore.” He half says, half yawns.

“Wanna take a bath?” Niall suggests.

“Yeah, but, lots of clothes, lazy,” he explains, eyes half lidded. Niall would let him sleep now, but in the morning the baby won’t let him shower and he’ll be cranky all day about being sweaty and sticky.

“Come on.” Niall pulls him up in a sitting position and pulls his shirt up. It’s already over his head when he falls back on the bed, whining. There is no bump anymore for Niall to caress, it feels a bit weird now that his stomach is all flat and back to normal. He leans down and kisses his scar. Harry complains about it a lot, calls it a nasty scar, but Niall doesn’t mind. He likes it, as it reminds him of what they have. “Oh by the way, bought you something” Niall says, remembering his gift, tucked away in his suit pocket. “Take a bath and I’ll give it” Harry whines, loudly, but still agrees, sitting up and muttering a quiet ‘okay.’

“Give me my present and I’ll take a bath” he says, pouting at Niall.

“You sound not much older that Tony, you know that?”  Niall laughs but still reaches for his suit on the night stand. “Aha!” he exclaims. “Found it.” He gets a tiny black box from the pocket. He’s trying to act nonchalant, but he’s still nervous, has been since he bought is today after work. “Promised we’d get married, so I’m gonna ask you first, do it all properly” he chuckles, opening the box and revealing a diamond ring.It’s not much, but it’s all he could afford. “So, Harry Styles, do you maybe wanna marry me?” he asks.

“Oh” Harry breathes out, fully awake now. His hands are shaking where they reach for Niall’s. Niall’s heart is sinking. “That’s so, baby, you didn’t have to,” he mumbles. “I love you, oh god I love you so much, Niall” he falls forward, hugging Niall tightly.

“Love you too” he says. “But I still need the answer, boo. Want to get married?”

“Of course, why are you even asking?”

“Gimme your hand.” Harry gives him his right hand. “Other one” he laughs, and then carefully puts a ring on his finger. “Looks good doesn’t it?” Harry nods and he’s crying into his shoulder and Niall won’t blame him, he’s barely containing tears himself. “Now the bath?”

-

They get married on May 23. It’s a small wedding, Niall’s family, Zayn, Louis, Liam, his girlfriend, and a few people from the lab. Niall wanted to call three of his friends from Ireland but they didn’t want anyone there who didn’t know about Harry and the baby.

Louis is his best man and he promises Liam that he’ll be a godfather, because there is no way he’s trusting Louis with such a position. Zayn is Harry’s obviously and it’s Niall’s father who walks him down the aisle. He’s beautiful, his hair is reaching his shoulders and he’s wearing a hat big enough for three people, - Tony has the similar one – and he’s in black tux. His shirt is see through and Niall swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

Niall’s parents don’t take it well. His mother still isn’t looking at Harry. His dad was easier, but still not completely okay with it and Niall hasn’t even told him what Harry’s previous profession was. They tell him it’s too early to get married, it’s not even a year since they met, but Niall doesn’t care. He already has a baby with Harry and there is no better future he can imagine. If it doesn’t have a Harry and a baby in it, he doesn’t want it.

He’s looking at their baby in Liam’s girlfriend’s arms as he finishes his vows and looks back at Harry when he starts his.

The night has lots of tears from them, and from their guests, mostly from Louis and Tony who gets tired soon. Sophia swears she’s okay with taking him for the night.

Niall sits and thinks about where they started, and how far they’ve come. He thinks about the beautiful boy he just married and the beautiful boy they managed to make and he thinks there’s nothing else he can ask for in his life.

“Love you so much, boo.” He leans over Harry’s chair atthe reception table and whispers in his ear.

“Love you too, completely smitten” Harry laughs in his ear and it’s everything he ever wanted.


End file.
